


a little bit of sugar with my tea

by caffeination (cityflowers)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityflowers/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Jongdae distracting Junmyeon from stress





	a little bit of sugar with my tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gunjourui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunjourui/gifts).



Jongdae can sense it before Junmyeon even turns around, he can see it _tap tap taptap tap tap_. There is frustration in the lines of his face, wrinkling his brow when he turns around at the sound of Jongdae’s keys jingling as he places them on the hook and hangs up his coat, drops of rain leaving small oval splotches on the dark grey tiles of the entrance way to their home. 

They bought it together last year, finally finding a perfect place minus the white picket fence in the front yard and there are three cats in hiding in their apartment instead of children even if Jongdae jokingly calls them their children and Junmyeon grumbles at cat hair in his cereal milk. 

Junmyeon’s tentative smile, small and drawn, is a lackluster greeting (their cat children don’t give a shit when Jongdae comes home after Junmyeon who feeds them right away, removing any purpose Jongdae has for them). 

“Hey, there,” Jongdae says softly, leaning in to press a kiss against Junmyeon’s cheek. He smiles at that, leaning into Jongdae’s touch. 

“Hey, yourself,” Junmyeon mumbles, patting Jongdae’s hands where they rest lightly on his shoulders before the frown stubbornly worms its way back onto this mouth, the white glow of his computer screen and the jumble of words on it reflecting in his black-rimmed glasses. 

Jongdae knows that if left to his own devices, he’ll spend the rest of the evening and late into the night sitting in front of his work, glaring at it. He squeezes Junmyeon’s shoulders once, telling him he’s going to change and getting a distracted hum back. 

“No treaties now,” Jongdae mumbles when their oldest child, Skinny Butt, slinks around his ankles almost tripping him. He has to get Junmyeon a treat, something to soothe him and Jongdae digs in their cupboard, quickly pulling out the tin of Junmyeon’s favorite tea. 

The rain picks up outside, pelting the kitchen window and Jongdae is glad he got home when he did. The electric kettle steams and he carefully pours two cups, dunking the tea bag in and out and watching the hot water take on more color, deepening into a rich red-brown color. 

“Junmyeon,” Jongdae says, setting the mugs down with a clink on the coffee table before taking a seat next to him on the sofa. 

“Mm?” Junmyeon asks, not looking up until Jongdae rests a hand on his forearm. 

“Take a quick break,” Jongdae says, leaning forward and carefully taking away the laptop, placing it gently on the tabletop before gingerly passing Junmyeon his tea. A protest dies, Junmyeon pinching his mouth closed but silently accepting the cup of tea, his fingers curled through the handle. 

There’s still tension, coiled tightly in the rigidness of his back, ram-rod straight, eyebrows drawn together. 

“Just a few minutes, I have to finish,” Junmyeon says, word stilted. It’s a better day, at least, Jongdae thinks because on his worst days he would hide in his study, not let Jongdae in and refuse to move away from his desk for hours at a time. Jongdae is relieved, hums out a wordless agreement and pulls one of Junmyeon’s legs up over his as he leans back with his tea, fingers tapping out a pattern over his thigh. 

“It’s just that—” Junmyeon starts and then sighs, fingers white as they clench around the cup, “I submitted it. I followed their instructions _verbatim_. They want to redo it,” Junmyeon’s voice rises in pitch, “all of it…by Wednesday.” Junmyeon swears and Jongdae calls the relevant parties dickheads tries to make Junmyeon laugh by describing how he’s going to hurt them. 

“You do amazing work,” Jongdae says quietly, hand sliding up just a little more and Junmyeon sighs heavily. 

“The deadline is in _two days_ ,” Junmyeon’s voice trails off and the takes another cautious sip of tea, distracted, eyes flicking around the room. He is no doubt thinking about how much he has to do in that small of a time frame and Jongdae can see the panic threatening to rise again. 

“Junmyeon, look at me,” Jongdae says, turning his head gently towards him, a hand against his cheek. “You need to rest, clear your mind and take a fresh look at it.” 

Jongdae knows if he’s in the right state it won’t take him that long; he’s done more on shorter deadlines before and this client loves him even though they’re dicks for constantly changing course at the last moment. Knowing Junmyeon, he probably already had a backup outlined. 

“I have the outline but the content, the pitch and the presentation—I don’t,” Junmyeon groans, apparently giving up on words. 

Jongdae’s hands brush through his hair softly, fondly, and his lips twitch when Junmyeon just lets him lean in and kiss his forehead before pressing theirs together. Junmyeon when stressed, tightly wound up, needs tea and a quick distraction. Today it seems like they’re leaning towards a cuddle and handjob on the sofa day moreso than a back massage and blowjob day. Junmyeon’s talking after all and is using words in an almost sentence-like format. 

“Done with your tea?” Jongdae asks, his hands already taking it away and setting it on the table.

“I should get back to—” Junmyeon starts, cut off when Jongdae’s mouth presses against his in a soft, tender kiss. Jongdae leans over, slowly encouraging Junmyeon down on his back on the sofa as he slowly deepens the kiss, muffling Junmyeon’s soft noise.

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, a weak plea to let him work that Jongdae ignores, clinging to him instead and pressing soft kisses over his cheek, on his forehead, against his neck before he drags his teeth over Junmyeon’s earlobe, knowing that it will make him shiver. 

“Let’s cuddle for a few minutes,” Jongdae says, a low hum as he shifts, his leg thrown over Junmyeon’s thighs and arms curled over him. Junmyeon is firmly held in place but he doesn’t make any significant attempt at leaving. 

“You’re not going to let me up, are you?” Junmyeon asks, sinking back into their couch, soft and comfortable, too tempting. Jongdae’s falling asleep on it more times than he can count. 

“Eventually,” Jongdae says, “but not now.” He kisses Junmyeon then, a barely-there brush of lips and he smiles, combing Junmyeon’s hair back when he tilts his head up for more. Jongdae is content to half-sprawl on top of Junmyeon like this for the rest of the night, slowly making out with him, sliding a hand up his side, lightly trailing his fingernails over Junmyeon’s stomach so he can feel it dip, moving away from the teasing touch. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon whines, voice breathy and lips thoroughly kiss, minutes later. Jongdae can also feel the stirring of Junmyeon’s dick on his thigh. He’s doing better if he can push the worry out of his head enough to get hard. 

“Hm?” Jongdae asks against his neck. “What’s the matter?” Jongdae’s fingers are slowly sliding up under his t-shirt and he still loves the silky feel of his skin just as much as that first time Junmyeon let him touch and kiss down it. He wonders if they’ll get that far tonight, if Junmyeon will let himself go for a bit, if he will let Jongdae make him feel good. 

“You’re doing it again,” Junmyeon licks his lips, his voice pinched and unsteady. He’s still holding back, if it were Junmyeon without 8 hours of stress bottled up inside, Jongdae would probably be in half as many clothes by now. 

“Doing what?” Jongdae asks against Junmyeon’s neck, pulling back to admire the red mark he’s left. 

Junmyeon laughs once, more of a snort of disbelief but he isn’t stopping Jongdae, on the contrary, his dick is pressing against Jongdae’s thigh. 

“I thought we were _cuddling_.” Junmyeon can’t even use his hands—one is in Jongdae’s hair and the other is on his shoulder—but Jongdae can feel the air-quotes and taste the sarcasm in the air. 

“It was either that or give you a massage,” Jongdae murmurs, kissing him open-mouthed and dirty. Junmyeon responds in kind, fingers tightening just-so in his hair. Jongdae groans. 

“Ah, the massage to blowjob move,” Junmyeon says, “I’m a fan.” 

“Of course you are,” Jongdae says with a grin, pecking him on the lips. “Are you going to cooperate?” 

“I guess,” Junmyeon concedes with a shaky groan as Jongdae’s hand presses down over his dick. Well-timed, if Jongdae does say so himself. He likes the feel of it, the heat and twitch of Junmyeon’s dick under his hand has his heart racing. It isn’t anything new but it doesn’t have to be. Jongdae likes Junmyeon just as he is, even if he’s predictably sensitive along his collarbones and gasps when Jongdae sucks at his nipple. It’s satisfyingly easy to rile him up and have him bucking into Jongdae’s hands. 

Chest. Sternum. Stomach. Belly button. Hip. Jongdae leaves kisses, small nipping little bites all the way down. 

“Cuddle to blowjob... itsbeenawhile,” Junmyeon groans, head thrown back and mouth open. Jongdae’s is stretched over his cock, pants and underwear pushed just out of the way as he slowly slides down. Jongdae knows Junmyeon is on a deadline, is under stress, he doesn’t want to drag it out that much, instead just cages Junmyeon’s hips with his arms and sucks him down further, until his nose is pressed against the curl of Junmyeon’s hair. 

Junmyeon is clearly trying not to be loud, one hand holding desperately onto the back of the couch while the other is balled up into a fist, pressed over his mouth as Jongdae keeps up the pace, tongue sliding under as he tries to undo Junmyeon. 

It works, some minutes later, Junmyeon gasps out a warning that Jongdae ignores, drinking him down before he slowly sits up. Seconds later Jongdae has a hand down his own pants and jerks himself off frantically, worked up from pleasuring Junmyeon, until he comes over his own hand at the sight of Junmyeon spread out looking dazed and flushed below him. 

“Feel okay?” Jongdae asks as Junmyeon sits up, one leg on the ground and face that much closer. 

“Better,” Junmyeon mumbles, eyes flicking down to his lips. 

Junmyeon initiates the kiss this time, soft and loving and Jongdae falls into it. He loves this idiot. The idiot loves him back, which is more than Jongdae could ask for. He grabs for the box of tissues, cleaning them both up and he hates himself a little when he thinks Junmyeon’s softening cock is cute, annoyed at how fond of one person he can be. 

“More tea?” Jongdae asks, eyeing the nearly empty mug, tucking himself back in while Junmyeon does the same. He knows Junmyeon has to go back to work and that he does need to finish the project. “I’ll be good this time.” 

Junmyeon grins at him fondly and Jongdae's heart flutters. “Doubtful but tea sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this is for A~
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants to say hi (I don't bite, I only cry over EXO), I am on twitter~[ liiiink ](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)


End file.
